Naruto Uchiha el nidaime Rikudo Sennin
by Adam-walker
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha un genio ignorado en favor de su hermana . Naruto Uchiha aquel que eligió seguir los pasos de su abuelo Madara Uchiha y ahora por culpa de un intento desesperado de Obito por detenerlo acaba en la dimensión de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha que estaba apunto de morir y decide hacerse cargo de su cuerpo . Dark Naruto Narutoxharem . Excesivo Gender bend
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece .**

**"Dialogo" **

**"****P**_**ensamientos" **_

**(Informacion) **

**Demonio/Jutsu/Invocacion **

**Bueno pues en primer lugar aviso que en esta historia habran bastantes gender bends .**

**Danzo si que sera alguien pesado con proteger Konoha pero no sera el hijo de puta al que todos conocemos y odiamos . El unico bash que habra en esta historia sera del consejo civil y tal vez un poco de Sakura ( Como si a alguien le importara ) . **

**Y bueno para los que digan ¿ Que haces escribiendo otra historia en vez de actualizar las que ya tienes ? Pues simplemente digo que no se me saca de la cabeza esta idea y tendre que darle salida . **

**...**

Un niño de 4 años que era solo unos pocos cm mas alto de lo que un niño de su edad seria con pelo negro y con mechones rojos y rubios vestido con un simple pantalon azul y una camiseta negra con un remolino rojo en la espalda se encontraba solo en su cuarto estuadiando un libro . Ese niño es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha hijo de la yondaime Hokage Minako ( si fem Minato ) Namikaze tambien apodada Kiroi no Senko ( destello amarillo ) y Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha apodada Aka no Shi ( muerte roja ) .

¿ Por que un niño de 4 años esta estudiando un pergamino solo en su habitacion ? Pues la respuesta es facil . Porque sus madres estan en el patio entrenando a su hermana Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha la jinchuriki de la biju mas fuerte Kyuuby no Yoko o como se llama realmente Akemi y tambien la niña de la profecia segun los sapos . La estaban entrenando para que no hubiera riesgos respecto a controlar su poder . Pero Naruto era alguien bastante inteligente para alguien de su edad y se daba cuenta del claro favoritismo hacia su hermana y ese era el motivo por el que entrenaba todo lo que podia , para poder demostrarles a sus madres que el tambien existia y que no era cualquiera aunque mentiria si no dijera que no las odiaba un poco por su abandono .

Naruto se dedico a sacudir su cabeza para ahuyentar sus oscuros pensamientos y siguio leyendo su libro que se titulaba 'Fuuijuntsu para maestros' si a su corta edad ya era un genio en Fuinjutsu aunque eso se lo debia al **Kage Bunshin **gracias a su capacidad de pasar los recuerdos .

Una hora despues finalmente acabo su libro y salio para hacer sus ejercicios fisicos en el campo de entrenamiento nº43 que nadie usaba por su gran proximidad con el campo de entrenamiento nº 44 o tambien conocido como el bosque de la muerte y en el que empezaria a entrenar cuando cumpliera los 6 años ya que su cuerpo todavia era demasiado pequeño para enfrentarse a los riesgos que suponia ese bosque .

Pero un ruido en la habitacion de sus madres le llamo la atencion y vio como estaban discutiendo algo y Naruto como el niño curioso que es decidio escucharlo .

" Kushina e decidido convertir a Narumi en la heredera del clan una vez cumpla los 6 años ya que Naruto es demasiado debil para ello " Esa fue la voz de su madre Minako .

" Pero Minako no podemos hacer eso , seria lo mismo que expulsar del clan a Naruto " Contraresto su otra madre Kushina .

" Ya sabia eso y por eso mismo usare la regla de clanes nº1 en la que un miembro podra pedir convertirse en el heredero del clan siempre y cuando pueda vencer al actual heredero , de esa forma Naruto no sera expulsado " Kushina iba a protestar pero viendo la logica decidio aceptar .

Fue tal el shock emocional que desperto su Sharingan , Naruto no daba credito a lo que oia , ¿ Realmente iban a quitarle lo unico que le quedaba ? ¿ Algo que le pertenecia por derecho ? NO! El entrenaria todavia mas duro y cuando llegara el dia venceria a Narumi y finalmente lo tomarian en cuenta ( solo tiene 4 todavia no va a odiarlas )

...

2 años habian pasado de aquello y ahora Naruto de 6 años que habia crecido bastante y parecia tener los 8 años ( viste como Madara de joven ) estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana gemela y tambien la suya pero a nadie le parecia importar ya que todos los regalos iban para ella .

"Hola Naruto-kun te he traido un regalo " Naruto pudo escuchar la voz que sonaba igual que la de un angel y se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica que debia estar en los 13 años con el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta y con ojos negros . Vestia una camiseta azul con escote que no hacia nada para disimular sus pechos de copa c que se acercaban al d . Unos pantalones cortos al estilo anbu que resaltaban sus bien torneadas piernas y unas sandalias shinobi negras . Esa chica era Izuka Uchiha ( fem Itachi ) y una de las pocas personas que se daban cuenta de la presencia de Naruto .

" Muchas gracias Izuka-chan " Naruto le dedico una sonrisa que todavia tenia que patentar e Izuka que tenia un tinte rosado inperceptible en las mejillas le dio una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo . Despues de abrirlo saco un colgante con el simbolo Uchiha grabado y despues de ponerselo volvio a sonreir " Me encanta , gracias Izuka-chan " Naruto le dio un abrazo a su cintura ya que era demasiado bajo para abrazarla del todo .

" _Maldita sea no podrias haber nacido antes Naruto aunque bueno si toma mi consejo se graduara antes y se le considerara un adulto y yo BASTA maldita seas Anko por que me tenias que hacer leer el Icha Icha " _Mientras que Izuka tenia su debate mental Naruto tenia una cara de confusion que parecia gritar 'kawai' .

Mientras tanto Minako tosio en señal de que todos la escucharan " Ahora que Narumi a cumplido los 6 años he decidido que retara a Naruto para el puesto de heredero del clan " Todos rapidamente empezaron a aplaudir por el amor hacia Narumi sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Naruto bueno todos menos Mikoto , Fugaku , Sayuri ( fem Sasuke ) , Tsunade , Shizune y Jiraiya ( Izuka ya lo sabia por Naruto ) que estaban por darle una buena reprimenda a Minako pero Naruto les hizo un gesto en señal de que no valia la pena y se dirigio al patio donde seria el combate .

...

Una vez fuera Naruto se coloco en la postura de lucha que Obara Uchiha ( fem Madara ) utilizaba .

Mientras que Narumi que era una niña con una estatura normal para una niña de 6 años , con el pelo rubio en coletas , los ojos violetas y 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla que llevaba puesto un traje de batalla rojo se coloco en la postura del interceptor y activo su sharingan con un solo tomoe .

" Solo un tomoe me esperaba mas " Se burlo Naruto activando su Sharingan que estaba completamente madurado para la sorpresa de todos ya que sabian que Naruto nunca fue entrenado " Pero no importa , yo no pienso depender del sharingan " Dicho esto lo desactivo y se preparo para luchar . Si fuera por él acabaria la pelea rapidamente ya que su hermana aunque era un poco arrogante todavia era algo amable con él .

Narumi se dirigio a Naruto con el puño en alto a velocidades alto gennin que para Naruto era el de una tortuga y este esquivando el golpe le dio una patada en el estomago que la mando hacia atras y a velocidades alto chunnin aparecio detras de ella y le dio una patada en la nuca que iba para dejarla inconsciente pero Narumi se levanto y formo sellos a velocidades bajo chunnin " **Suiton : Mizudeppo ( elemento agua : pistola de agua ) **" y lanzo un chorro de agua de su boca y despues de haberlo esquivado Naruto empezo a hacer sellos a velocidad bajo jonnin " **Raiton : Gian ( Elemento rayo : falsa oscuridad ) " **De su dedo Naruto lanzo un rayo de baja potencia con el objetivo de dejarla incosciente .

Al caer al suelo Narumi , Naruto se permitio bajar la guardia , grave error ya que Narumi empezo a desprender chakra rojizo y antes de que se diera cuenta la tenia delante de él envuelta en una capa de chakra y con garras . Rapidamente le lanzo un zarpazo que le daño los ojos y luego le clavo las garras en el estomago . Todo lo que vio antes de desmayarse fue como sus madres iban a ver como estaba Narumi " _Tsk aun ahora solo se van a preocupar por ella " _Fueron los ultimos pensamientos de Naruto antes de caer en la inconsciencia .

...

Mientras que esto sucedia en una dimension muy diferente a la suya nos encontramos con un campo completamente devastado con innumerables cadaveres por todos lados y en la que solo quedaban 3 hombres y una enorme bestia de diez colas . Dos de ellos estaban encima de la bestia controlandola mientras que el otro estaba abajo sangrado profusamente del pecho y se le veia excesivamente cansado .

" Rindete Obito desde un principio fuiste solo un peon " Hablo un joven que debia tener unos 17 años , con el pelo negro y mechones rojos , ojos morados con circulos y que llevaba una armadura al estilo samurai con placas de metal . Este joven era Naruto Uchiha y a su lado se encontraba Madara Uchiha su abuelo que llevaba la misma ropa que él .

" Se que no puedo ganar pero por lo menos puedo evitar que cumplas tu maldito plan **Kamui (** Poder de los dioses ) " Naruto fue absorbido por un vortice negro y Obito cayo muerto por la perdida de sangre .

" Maldito seas Obito sin Naruto no puedo cumplir mi plan " Rugia Madara mientras que ordenaba al Jubi que lo destruyera todo .

...

Naruto Uchiha se vio a si mismo en unas alcantarillas cuando se desperto " _¿ Pero que coño hago en unas alcantarillas ? " _Luego cuando empezo a mirar se dio cuenta de un niño de 6 años con el pelo negro y con mechones rubios y rojos . Cuando Naruto se fijo mejor se pudo dar cuenta que era exactamente igual a como lo era él en su juventud y entonces algo hizo click en su mente " _Ese hijo de puta debe haberme mandado a otra dimension y me imagino que estas alcantarillas deben ser su paisaje mental " _Pronto empezo a formar planes para hacerse cargo del cuerpo del chico ya que mantendria sus propias capacidades y tambien tendria tiempo extra para volverse mucho mas fuerte .

Despues de esa reflexion decidio ver sus recuerdos para ver las diferencias con su dimension y una vez acabo su Mangekyo Sharingan estaba girando a velocidades impresionantes mientras desprendian un aura negra " _Mis padres habrian hecho cualquier cosa solo por una oportunidad como esta y esas zorras teniendo la oportunidad de ser una familia feliz lo desperdician por una mierda de profecia " _ Naruto no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones ya que se dio cuenta de que el agua del paisaje mental estaba desapareciendo lo que solo significaba una cosa el Naruto de esa dimension se estaba muriendo .

Decidiendo actuar rapido Naruto se encargo de despertar al pequeño y cuando se fijo en el se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenian una gran brecha seguramente del ataque de su hermana . " Hola pequeño mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha " el pequeño Naruto asustado por no poder ver hablo con miedo " El mio en Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha " " Mira chico ire al grano te estas muriendo y yo puedo salvarte ademas de darte el poder para aplastar a tu hermana " El pequeño Naruto se lo penso por un momento para despues negar con la cabeza " Yo no quiero aplastar a mi hermana " El Naruto adulto solamente suspiro hasta que se le ocurrio una idea " Dime una cosa chico ¿ Como prefieres morir ? ¿ Como Naruto aquel que fue asesinado por su hermana gracias al favoritismo de sus madres ? o ¿ Como Naruto aquel que supero a Rikudo Sennin ? " El pequeño Naruto lo penso por un momento y luego hablo con un tono lleno de determinacion " Como aquel que supero a Rikudo Sennin " El Naruto adulto sonrio y luego le tendio la mano " Entonces dame la mano y mi poder sera tuyo " El pequeño Naruto le dio la mano y pronto una bruma negra empezo a cubrirlo .

...

En el hospital se encontraban Minako , Kushina y Narumi que no tenia nada con marcas de haber llorado bastante esperando para ver como estaba Naruto hasta que Tsunade finalmente salio con unos cuantos papeles .

" Teneis 5 segundos para explicarme que mierda estabais pensando cuando se os ocurrio enfrentar a un chico al que nunca habeis entrenado contra vuestra hija a la que habeis entrenado desde que tenia 4 años y encima sin control del Kyuuby antes de que os de la mayor paliza de vuestras vidas " Tsunade no se molesto en disimular su enfado teniendo en cuenta que consideraba a Naruto el hijo que nunca tuvo y ahora gracias a ellas se iba a morir.

" Sabemos que fue una estupidez y nos arrepentimos pero ahora dinos como esta por favor " Suplico Minako mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer de nuevo .

" No pasara de esta noche , el youki en sus heridas impide que usemos cualquier ninjutsu medico en él y aun si sobrevive su carrera como ninja esta arruinada , sus ojos han quedado seriamente heridos y no hay ninguna forma de solucionarlo " Mientras hablaba una lagrima traicionera caia por su ojo , otra persona importante para ella iba a morir y una vez mas no podia hacer nada para evitarlo " Espero que esteis contentas con vuestra mierda de profecia ahora Naruto un genio sin igual va a morir felicidades y ahora si quereis verlo una ultima vez antes de morir seguidme "

Asi siguieron a Tsunade a una habitacion completamente blanca con varias maquinas y en el centro una camilla en la que se encontraba Naruto con vendas en los ojos y varias de las maquinas conectadas a él . De pronto las maquinas empezaron a pitar hasta que el pito desaparecio demostrando que habia perdido el pulso . Tsunade estaba por matar a Minako y Kushina mientras estas lloraban y Narumi desperto su Mangekyo Sharingan por ver morir a Naruto .

Una bruma negra cubrio completamente a Naruto y todas pudieron ver como todas las heridas se cerraban y su pelo perdia completamente los mechones rubios y ahora solo quedaba pelo negro con mechones rojos e incluso parecia haber crecido . De pronto Naruto se incorporo bruscamente y dirigio las manos a las vendas en sus ojos para luego empezar a quitarlas lentamente . Al acabar todas pudieron ver como la bruma negra se convertia en unas costillas hechas de llamas negras y como los ojos de Naruto estaban convertidos en el Mangekyo Sharingan ( el de la imagen del fic ) . Todas pudieron contemplar como la calidez que normalmente tenian los ojos de Naruto era lentamente sustituida por frialdad absoluta .

...

**Espero que os haya gustado . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece . **

**"Dialogo"**

**"_Pensamientos"_**

**_(_Información o notas mías) **

**Biju/Jutsu/Invocación  
**

* * *

" Sochi " Gritaron Minako y Kushina y se lanzaron a abrazarlo pero un instante se vieron aplastadas contra la pared de la habitación sujetadas por dos brazos esqueléticos provenientes del **Susano **de Naruto .

" Si me volvéis a llamar así juro que os rompo cada hueso de vuestro cuerpo , en el mismo momento en el que fuisteis a ver como estaba Narumi que solo se habia llevado unos golpes mientras que yo me ahogaba en un charco de mi propia sangre perdisteis cualquier derecho a llamarme así " El tono de voz con el que hablaba Naruto era el mismo con el que se hablaría con la peor clase de escoria y eso sumado a sus ojos que daban la misma sensación que mirar a un infierno helado daba un miedo atroz .

De pronto una mano se puso en el hombro de Naruto y este estaba a punto de lanzarle otro brazo de **Susano **pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Tsunade " Se lo merecen pero suéltalas , no vale la pena " Naruto se lo pensó por un momento para luego dejarlas caer y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir nada pronuncio una sola palabra que le trajo malos recuerdos a Minako " **Kamui " **En un instante un remolino rojo apareció y engullo completamente a Naruto .

Minako y Kushina empezaron a llorar otra vez ignorando el dolor provocado por el **Susano **mientras que Narumi seguía en shock y Tsunade solo suspiraba " Como ya he dicho os lo merecéis asique no esperéis cualquier tipo de consuelo por mi parte " Tsunade tambien abandono la sala mientras ellas seguían llorando .

* * *

Un remolino rojo apareció y de el salio Naruto , se encontraba en un lugar que el propio Madara ( En esta dimensión Obara ) creo para su entrenamiento personal , contaba con un genjutsu que solamente el Rinnegan podía traspasar y contaba con sellos para que no se pudiera sentir el chackra usado en la zona . Este campo de entrenamiento se encontraba en la parte mas profunda y peligrosa del bosque de la muerte justo donde estaban las bestias mas peligrosas y donde hasta el viento te podía hacer daño .

" **¿ Que vas a hacer ahora Naruto-kun ? " **Escucho en su mente una voz melódica y solamente pudo suspirar recordando como habia llegado a esa situación .

**Flashback inicio **

El pequeño Naruto le dio la mano y pronto una bruma negra empezo a cubrirlo pero derrepente una onda de choque mando al Naruto adulto a chocar contra una pared y una mujer apareció . La mujer tenia largo pelo plateado y los ojos de color dorado , llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con flores de sakura que no hacia nada para disimular su impresionante busto de copa dd y generoso trasero . Esta mujer era la todopoderosa Kami

" No pienso permitir que elimines su alma Uchiha , tus crímenes son tan grandes que he decidido que recibirás el peor castigo posible . Condeno tu alma a vagar por la tierra sin posibilidad alguna de redención hasta que lleves 10.000 años con ello " Dicho esto la mujer desapareció .

El Naruto adulto gruño molesto hasta que de pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza y gano una sonrisa de gato de chesire y se empezo a reír como todo un psicópata después de unos momentos se calmo pero todavia seguía con una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara " Oye chico todavia estas interesado en tener mi poder " El pequeño asintio y el adulto chasqueo los dedos para que una bruma negra apareciera alrededor del pequeño y este cayo al suelo convulsionándose " Te acabo de dar todo mi chakra , recuerdos , experiencia , armas y capacidades físicas . Si no me puedo quedar por aquí me tengo que asegurar un poco de diversión "

Cuando el pequeño finalmente se levanto se dio cuenta de la embriagadora sensación que era tener el poder del Naruto adulto " ¿ Que quieres que haga con todo este poder ? " El adulto sonrio " Mira chico no te pido que salves o destruyas el mundo , solo que me entretengas , me da igual si perdonas a las zorras que tienes de madres o te da una rabieta y arrasas con todo , solo entretenme , mientras hagas eso me vale y ya cuando hayas muerto simplemente buscare a otro al que darle mi poder y así hasta que mi condena acabe "

"** Espero que a mi me des una diversión mucho mas 'especial' " **Una voz melódica resonó por las alcantarillas y una mujer apareció . Esta mujer tenia larga pelo rojo y ojos carmesí con hendidura . Llevaba un kimono rojo con detalles de zorros que resultaba sus pechos copa d y piernas bien definidas , tambien cabe mencionar que tenia orejas y 9 colas de zorro .

" Oh cierto lo olvidaba tambien tendrás que lidiar con ella , ella es Kisara , la Kyuubi de mi dimensión aunque solo sea el alma porque el poder lo necesitaba para resucitar al Juubi todavia podrá darte las características de un jinchuriki y con el tiempo recuperara su chakra " El adulto empezo a desvanecerse y decidió aprovechar el momento para darle al pequeño un consejo que le ayudaría por años " Ten cuidado con las épocas de apareamiento es cuando se pone muy 'cachonda' por decir poco y prácticamente acabaras violado por lo que no te esfuerzes en luchar solo guarda las energías porque las necesitaras " Y así dando estas ultimas palabras de pura sabiduría el adulto desapareció .

" Bueno eso a sido raro " Fue lo único que el pequeño supo decir en esa situación . " **Tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho cuando crezcas un poco " **Naruto sintio un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral en anticipación de años de sexo sin descanso durante horas .

**Flashback fin **

" _Por ahora entrenar , el Naruto de la otra dimensión podría con Madara con una mano atada a la espalda mientras que yo apenas estaría a su nivel . Que yo tenga su poder no significa que lo controle y eso pienso hacer durante un tiempo " _La zorra dio el equivalente a un asentimiento mental y luego volvio a formular una pregunta " **¿ Luego que harás ? " ** Naruto pareció pensárselo por un momento y luego respondió " _Ser el nidaime Rikudo Sennin " _ La zorra dio un gruñido en señal de molestia " **Genial un idiota pacifista " **Naruto dio una sonrisa bastante espeluznante y luego empezo a reír " No me refiero al idiota pacifico que todos creen que és sino al verdadero Rikudo Sennin** " **La zorra pareció animarse ante eso " **Tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho "****  
**

**Timeskip un mes estadio de Konoha **

Minako se encontraba en el centro ( hay publico en las gradas ) esperando para dar la prueba jonnin ¿ Que es la prueba jonnin os preguntareis ? Pues es muy fácil , es una prueba en la que un aspirante puede tomar un reto y en caso de aprobar se le concederá directamente el rango de jonnin ya sea un shinobi o estudiante de la academia ¿ Por que no hay una de estas todo el tiempo ? Fácil porque la prueba la da quien ocupe el puesto de hokage en ese momento y ademas hace falta el apoyo de dos clanes importantes de konoha para poder tomarla siendo en este caso el Sarutobi y el Uchiha .

Minako suspiro porque realmente no tenia ganas de esto , en el ultimo mes habia hecho todo lo posible para buscarlo a Naruto pero no habia manera de encontrarlo era casi como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra lo que no ayudaba mucho a poder dormir mucho por las noches prueba de ello los mas que visibles aros negros debajo de los ojos y la postura ligeramente encorvada . Sobretodo se sentía muy culpable porque ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habia descuidado a Naruto y no paraba de repetirse lo estúpida que habia sido por ignorarlo y Kushina no estaba mucho mejor mientras que Narumi se culpaba a si misma de lo sucedido .

De pronto un remolino de hojas se produjo y después de disiparse el humo se podía ver a un chico pelinegro con mechones rojos y los ojos de color onix que desprendían frialdad absoluta ( Lleva la ropa de Madara de joven ) en efecto ese chico era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha ( desde ahora pondré solo Naruto Uchiha porque se me hace muy largo escribir el nombre entero ) " Es hora de efectuar la obra " Dicho eso se coloco en la postura de combate de Obara Uchiha y Minako que comprendió que no era el momento se coloco en su postura del colibrí pero estaba un tanto descuidada lo que significaba que lo estaba subestimando " _Te vas a arrepentir por subestimarme ¿ Ahora que uso 'Exorcist' o las kusarigaimas " _Despues de pensar un rato toco un sello en su muñeca y en un puf de humo apareció una enorme espada de estilo occidental con el mango excesivamente largo y acabado en una cruz . La hoja era de color negro y tenia una cruz grabada ( para mas referencia mirad la espada de exorcismo de Allen Walker del manga man ) **  
**

Minako cometió el error de pensar que por su gran tamaño Naruto no podría manejar la espada cosa que por poco le cuesta la vida al ver la enorme espada volando a un centímetro de su cabeza y ella por los reflejos que se ganan a través de años de combate logro evadirla por un segundo para luego darse cuenta de que Naruto habia saltado hacia ella y le dio una patada al pecho que logro bloquear con su brazo derecho cosa de la que se arrepintió al sentir sus huesos agrietarse por la fuerza de la patada . Apoyándose en la patada le toco un pecho con la mano izquierda mientras que sin que Minako se diera cuenta con la mano derecha saco un pequeño papel y se lo coloco en el cuello " Blandas pero duras a la vez mis favoritas " Luego uso su otra pierna para apoyarse en el brazo y saltar hacia arriba . Minako obviamente se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho .

Naruto empezo a pasar por varias sellos de manos a velocidades que un chico de 6 años no podría " **Katon : Goukakyu ( elemento fuego : bola de fuego ) "** Despues de lanzar una bola de fuego de tamaño decenteempezo a pasar por otra cadena de sellos de manos " **Futon: Repukken ( elemento aire: palma de vacío ) " **De sus palmas surgieron dos bolas de aire que se unieron a la bola de fuego aumentando su tamaño al doble y Naruto paso por una ultima cadena de sellos de manos " **Raiton: Jibashi ( elemento rayo : asesinato electromagnético ) " **Una ola de rayo se unió a la gran bola de fuego y se dirigió a Minako .

Minako estaba por esquivar pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de **Bunshins **y a juzgar por el chackra que desprendían parecían sólidos y no tendría el tiempo suficiente para eliminarlos " _Voy a tener que usar el hiraishin " _Intento usarlo con un kunai que tenia en un lado del campo pero cuando trato de moldear su chakra fue incapaz y entonces se dio cuenta del sello en su cuello " _ Un sello supresor de chackra ¿ Pero cuando ? " _ Entonces la memoria le recordó cuando le toco el pecho y parecía meter su mano en el bolsillo " _Era una distracción " _Pensó sorprendida y un tanto ¿Decepcionada ?

Una vez el humo creado por el jutsu se disipo se podía ver a Minako con algunas pocas quemaduras y atrapada completamente en cadenas de color negro por cortesía de Naruto que hablando del diablo apareció delante de ella con el Mangekyo sharingan activado " **Tsukuyomi "** Murmuro Naruto .

**Mundo Tsukuyomi **

Minako se vio a si misma crucificada en una cruz y pudo ver como el cielo era rojo y delante de ella apareció Naruto " Durante las próximas 72 horas veras una y otra vez la cosa de la que mas te arrepientes " Durante 72 horas Minako tuvo que ver como Naruto se ahogaba en un charco de su propia sangre mientras que ella solo se preocupaba por Narumi " No te culpo por no darte cuenta de ello si nisiquiera te puedes dar cuenta del odio que le tienen a Narumi "

Minako parpadeo confundida ante la declaración y tuvo que preguntar " ¿ A que te refieres ? " Naruto suspiro y volvio a hablar " Supongo que no todos nacemos con mi capacidad de sentir las emociones negativas pero respondiendo a tu pregunta la mayoria de los civiles y algunos ninja odian a Narumi por ser jinchuriki del Kyuubi y a mi me ha tocado matar a algún que otro civil que ha intentado matar a Narumi cada vez que salia sola y creo que sobra decir que cada vez que sale sola la población civil de konoha disminuye pero bueno si no me crees a mi " Naruto se acerco y le toco la frente con su dedo que brillaba en blanco " Te acabo de dar mi capacidad para sentir las emociones negativas comprueba tu misma "

**Mundo real**

El sandaime apareció en un shunshin antes de que las cosas empeoraran mas todavia y le dio a Naruto su hitai-ate y un chaleco jonnin " Felicidades Naruto-kun has pasado la prueba " El viejo le dio una sonrisa típica de un abuelo hacia su nieto ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de Naruto tambien " Gracias jiji y en cuanto a ti " Dijo dirigiéndose a Minako " Desde que me e convertido en un ninja se me considera un adulto y por lo tanto empezare a vivir solo , ya he recogido todas mis cosas y te tengo que pedir que no pases por ahí si no es por un motivo importante " Dijo en un tono que parecía decir 'ven para nada y te las veras con Exorcist' una vez dicho eso se acerco a donde quedo su espada , la volvio a sellar en el sello de su muñeca y desapareció en shunshin .

" Espero que algún día las perdones Naruto-kun " Dijo el viejo en un tono lleno de tristeza .

* * *

**Lo siento por la demora y espero que les haya gustado . **


End file.
